The coming of BlackWhite one: Dark Route
by Asharoth
Summary: Dante is another person beside Shido that can seal the spirit. Before, he was planing his fake death and continue his previous work as spirit saver. But, what happen if he fail? This is story that telling his JOURNEY on other perspective route
1. Chapter 0

**Warning: this story is not related to main story of The coming of BlackWhite one story**

* * *

**Prologue: Failed…**

"Ugh…"

There's a boy, lying on bed inside the white room. The boy blinked his eyes because the light dazzling him. After he can look clearly, he got up from his bed.

"This place…"

He's look around. There's a lot of machine like medical machine beside his bed. On his right hand as well as injection direct to his hand. Then, he realizes something on his left arm. It was wrapped with bandages and looks like there's some scar like it was is sewn.

"Why…I'm here? Ah!"

After he thinks why he was here, he realizes it. Before, he was planned to faking his death by fighting spirit. As far, he thinks everything goes as his plan, but wrong…

"I was…failed eh? hah…"

He sighed. Looks like his plan end up fail. And now he was lying on some sort of medical room. Everything is gone. His plans fail. He was somehow injured and now…he was trapped here.

"Ha…haha…"

He was laughing weakly. All his effort comes to nothing. What will he do then? Suicides? No. That only makes him completely an idiot. He was here… on DEM Industries for such a long time. If he suicide right now, there is chance that he will get suspicious from other. But, what will he do now?

"Looks like you're already awake."

"Issac?"

From the door, come in a tall man with ash blonde hair. He is Sir Issac Ray Peram Wescott, also known as DEM Director who control over anything on DEM.

"As I though from my rival."

"Ellen?"

Behind Issac, there's a young woman with pale blonde hair. She is Ellen Mira Mather, also known as Issac secretary and the world's strongest wizard.

"Haha… after those things you still call me your rival."

"Well…it's doesn't matter. That time there's something unpredictable happen. If normal wizard was there, they surely death or wounded fatally and possibilities will death in the end."

"Hoi… those words is really cold. Its looks like there's no wizard that worthy on your eyes beside me."

"Of course. All this time, there's no wizard that can't defeat me or as far as draw against me, until you come."

"I feel sorry for those wizards, especially for Jessica. She does really want to be strongest wizard like you."

"There's no way she is. The title 'world's strongest wizard' is far for her level."

"Haha… I can't deny it."

When does two chat, Issac was going to say something to Dante.

"Then, Dante. How's your feeling?"

"Well… not really bad. Just still hurt a little."

"I see…"

Issac now kknow Dante is fine. He then asked Ellen the document that Ellen brought and she give it to him.

"Well now… as for that **event**. From the data that receive from your battle, it was already know that spirit is [Nightmare]."

"Yes. It was she."

"This spirit is really troublesome, even though Mana is kill her again and again she still come back like nothing happen."

"She surely is a strange spirit, is it?"

"Yes, she is. And now for you…"

"For me?"

"Well… not something important really. It just according to doctor you must rest for month after that incident. But I really hope you will come back as soon as possible."

"Then beat it, Issac. As you can see, this is not big deal really."

Dante swing his hand, showed he was okay. Issac just sighed and gives the document back to Ellen.

"Then, I'll wait for your return."

"You can count on me."

"Alright. Then, I got to go now, see you."

"See you too, Issac."

After he said that, Issac along with Ellen exits the room. Now, Dante is alone again. But for him, he feels he's still not alone.

"You are there, right? Kurumi?"

"_Ara? So, you already found me._"

As the girl sound echoed on room, on dark side of room, come out the girl with black gothic dress. She has a black hair on long twintails. Her right eye is red and his left eye appear as gold like clock. She is Tokisaki Kurumi, or more knowing as spirit [Nightmare] for DEM.

"Not really. Before Issac entering the room, I already know you're there."

"Oh really? As I expected for you."

"But eavesdrop is not lady-like aptitude, you know?"

"Ara ara. Don't say like that. It's not like I heard everything."

"Ah…never mind it. More importantly…"

As fast as light, Dante manifest the gun on his hand, aim directly to Kurumi head.

"Now my plan is fail. I don't know how, but I surely know it's somehow because of you."

"Ara? Don't blame me like that. Maybe it's just because your own fault that your plan end up failed."

"….right. Sorry for blame you…"

Dante lower his gun but suddenly take it back to its position, aim to Kurumi head.

"…but that doesn't mean you're not involved with the failed of my plan."

"Ara ara. Don't easily temper like that. Now, looks like my time is over so, I'll take my leave now. Bye"

As she said that, she disappeared inside the shadow. Dante then took back his gun from its place.

"Hah… really…now my day on DEM be longer. Well… it's doesn't matter."

Dante then laying back to his bad, but this time his arm crossed on back of his head, making like a pillow.

"I just need to find the right time to defect… even it will pain in the ass."

Then he close his eyes again, back to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: The Birth of Second/White**

**One week later**

It's already one week. Dante body mostly already healed due some strange circumstance. Even the doctor who take care of him confused about what happen to his body, but end up give the diagnose that he was fully healed. After he complete some document he allowed to out from hospital and do his usual job.

"Even though I tell Issac that I'll out faster, I don't even think this fast."

Dante is outside of hospital. Not just a minute he there, there's a black car arrive to front of him.

"Mr. Dante?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Mr. Wescott sends me to retrieve you from hospital after you're allowed to out."

"Okay then."

He entered the car and then he going to some building, mostly DEM building.

"Mr. Wescott says that you should meet him on his room."

"I get it."

Few minutes after that, he was arrive to the building. He then exited the car and entering the building from front door. He just walking calmly on the building, directed to Issac room. When he was walking, he passed the young girl with long blue hair, tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes. She is Takamiya Mana, or Adeptus 2 on DEM call sign.

"Eh? Dante-san? You're already out from hospital?"

"Yeah… I even don't think will out this fast."

"Everyone says that you're strange wizard. Now I know why they call you that."

"Just let them say anything they like. I don't really mind it."

"Hehe… that's right."

"Then, why you in such of hurry?"

"Well… [Nightmare] just moving again after the last time she do against you. I was just in middle to ready for another mission."

"Is that so… well, good luck! Make sure this time she surely death."

"I promised this time it's the last time she looks the light of sun."

"Haha… I'll wait to see that happen. Then, I'll take my leave, see ya."

"See you too."

Mana then walking again, as well as Dante. He then arrives on room that mostly Issac room.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Who is it?"

"It's me Dante."

"Get in."

"Excuse me."

Dante open the door. When he inside, he looks Issac on his desk, was working something on his laptop. Ellen as well there, helping him.

"Then, there's something happen so you call me?"

"Not really. I just want to congratulate you for your fast recovery."

"If you have some time to do that, you better do your job as Managing Director seriously. Are you know that some people on here is not really like you, you know?"

"Just do what they want. I more preferred humans that filled with that courage."

"Hah… if something likes this occur again. No wonder I even think in the future they'll surely do something. Lucky it can be hold up."

"And then I'll leave it to you."

"That's why I tell you this, Issac. Soon enough I can't hold them again and it will be trouble, right Ellen."

"I can't deny it. You must think something about it, Issac."

"Now now. Why you two looks like having a same though to me?"

"It's just normal that your secretary to worry about it. As for me… because **I** was your underling, of course I worried for your current state."

Dante just says anything that inside his head. If this situation is let be, there's chance that on future there's a revolution inside the company. Even though, he really hope like that.

"Alright. If there is nothing really important, I'll back to lab."

"Hou… still think something wrong with your CR-Unit?"

"Not really. But after **that** time, the unit is broken right now. Even if I can repair it, there's a lot of modification and improvement that need to do for perfect it."

"I'll look toward to it, as well other thing that you'll contribute for company."

"Well…maybe. I'll take my leave now."

He then walking toward the door and exited the room. Now his destination is the lab. He was just want to repair the CR-Unit that broken.

"Now, repairing is not a big deal, but for improvement…"

_Are you there?_

"Eh?"

Dante just heard something. He looking around but there's no one around.

"Maybe it's just my imagination…"

_Is someone can hear me?_

"!"

Now he heard it again. He looks around again but still there's no one around.

"Who's there?!"

_Can you hear me?_

"I don't know what are you talking about but yes, I can hear you."

_Please help me…_

"If you want a help, show yourself!"

_I can't…_

"Why you can't?"

_I can be here, but as well not here…_

"Then just tell me where you are?"

_Follow my sound… I'll give you a lead…_

"I get it."

Dante then follow the mysterious sound. He is walking on the hall to hall, place to place, even get outside of building, until he arrived on front of apartment room.

"This is… my room?"

_Get inside…_

The sounds tell him to get inside. Don't want to take a risk; he took his gun on his jacket, readied for anything. Then, he is entering his room.

"Someone there?"

He opens the door slowly, and aimed the gun to front. When he inside, he aim around to make sure everything is okay.

There's nothing really, just a normal room with bed and clothes closet and other thing as my personal belongings. Everything looks normal, until…

_Looks on bed…_

The sounds tell me to looks carefully to bed. When I looked to it, there's some bright light come from there. Because it's dazzling, he covered his eyes with his wrist. When he opened his eyes, he found that there's a white katana lying on there.

"Why it was here? I surely put it on my safehouse before."

He's take the katana. But suddenly everything becomes black.

**Nowhere…**

"Ugh… my head…"

Dante wake up after something happen. He then realizes he was somewhere else.

"Where am I?"

He looks around. There's nothing in here. The sky is black and the ground is white. It's like he was on another dimension.

"_You're already awake?"_

"Wa…!"

Dante turn around after he heard the sound from before. When he turns around, he looks a figure of person. It has a long white coat that somehow holed like holograph; its face is covered by a hood and only a light blue eye can seen. His body somehow like ripped off. His right hand was there but his left hand somehow like disappear. As well as his legs. Only his left leg that visible, other leg somehow disappear like rip off.

"Who are you?"

"_I was the one who call you."_

"So you're the voices that talk to me."

"_Don't call me voices. I felt uncomfortable._"

"Sorry, my bad. Then, where exactly I'm?"

"_This place is inside your mind._"

"Wait…my mind!? But it's looks spacious. Even though I was thinking a lot."

"_I just used remain space that able to get. Your head is really stuffy._"

"Hoi don't say it…Wait! Are you know exactly what inside my head!?"

"_All this time I was trapped inside that thing. After you pick it up, I release from there and end up trapped inside your mind._"

"Okay, I get it. So, what help did you need from me?"

"_I…want to know…_"

"What?"

"_Knowledge…_"

"Eh?"

"_Knowledge… of the world…_"

"So… for simple it, you want to reads some books to get some information?"

"_That's it._"

"Okay…but how I can do that…no, how you can do that? You're inside my mind so, how you can read any books?"

"_Once you get it, I'll tell you what you must do._"

"Um…this is very complicated. Moreover, there's single problem left."

"_What is it?_"

"How I can get out from here?"

"_It's simple_."

The white figure then snapped his finger and everything become black again.

**Dante Apartment Room**

"Gagh…!"

Dante suddenly wake up on his room. He looks around. He's now on his room, not on somewhere like before. It's like just a dream…

"_Are you awake?_"

"What the!?"

Dante surprise about some sound coming inside his head.

"Hey! Next time you do it, tell me beforehand! I nearly get heart attack!"

"_Well, sorry for it. I just can't wait to get new knowledge._"

"Is it anything inside my head is not much?"

"_Not really. But there's something that I can't understand. To understand it, I must get knowledge about it._"

"Right…now tell me, how you can do that?"

"_I'll explain it later. Now where's possible place to get more knowledge?_"

"Let's see… maybe central library have a most of books…"

"_Central…library! That's it! The library! Let's go right now!_"

"Wow wow… slow down! Anyway, I was the one that move this body so I can't do something really fast. More likely that after I just suddenly wake up on floor like that…"

"…_.Sorry…I just too excited for moment…sorry…_"

"Okay…I forgive you. But maybe I can't do it right now."

"_Why?_"

"You see… my job. If they not seen me on lab, they'll think I was lazing around. Moreover, the unit…"

"_You mean the unit that broken due after fighting the spirit that you search for such a long time but end up you still lost. Honestly I want to ask, why you really hate that spirit?_"

"That's…wait…why you really concerned about spirit? Moreover, what exactly are you?"

"_Maybe you'll not believe me but I was a same existence as you human call spirit_."

"Same? But you said you trapped inside the katana. So far I know that was all spirit has their own body. But you… how you can be spirit without any actually body?"

"_That's… I don't remember. Somehow, my memory about what happen before I trapped on katana is really foggy."_

"I see…so, basically you lost your memory… now I very intriguing for known more of you."

"_Don't say that kind of words. For your language it's called 'homosexuality' or 'gay' if a man interested to other man._"

"Hoi! Don't call me gay! My interested is not as far as that level!"

"_Really…_"

"Of course…wait! For the very beginning, I doubt you're a man! All spirit that so far I meet is a female."

"_Maybe I was the only male spirit that exists?_ _Curse my foggy memory! I even don't know that I actually a male or female!_"

"Um…please calm yourself. If you don't like then it's okay to you to…"

Before Dante finish his words, he heard a footstep. From the door, there's a sound of someone.

"Is there someone there? Is that you Dante?"

"(CRAP! That's Jessica!)"

"Someone there? If not I'll get inside."

"Um…yes! It's me Jessica. I was just inside the room."

"Oh…it's only you. I think there's someone that talks to itself."

"I just get out from hospital. I just get tired and maybe you just your imagination…"

"Huh…right. Maybe it's just my imagination. But, why are you here? Are you supposedly on workplace?"

"I-I just get here to take some stuff! I'll back to workplace after I find what I search for."

"Okay. For such a strong wizard, you're really pretty relaxed for doing job."

"Err… I was like this from beginning, right?"

"No. From the time you're recruit, you're really hard worker. Even to the level that you can draw against Ellen. I really envy to you."

"But you also can be like me if you work hard, right?"

"I can't… even I was the one who here longer than you, I still not able to reach that level. Moreover, before you join us, Mana is second best. She even gets Adeptus 2 call sign. If she not here, maybe I was the one who receive it."

"Yeah… that's right."

"But after her, you came! You're even overpowered her by be able to equal to Ellen. And more than that, other than you get her call sign, you just get another call sign that from any view is higher than Ellen call sign! Even though you're equal to her!"

"Um… it's not really my intention to get those call sign. Issac just gives me that because my excellent work that's mostly always made me on near death situation! He's just given me that to encourage me for doing such a thing! I even have a trauma about… never mind it! Right now I busy so let's talk another time, shall we?"

"Yeah. You're right. Talk to you just wastes my time. I better train myself for one day surpassed not only Mana but Ellen, as well you!"

"Then do it. I'll wait to see that happen."

"Don't get cocky. One day, I'll surpass all of you!"

"Haha… I'll see it."

"Grr…"

From the sound, looks like Jessica is mad. No wonder he heard some loud step when she walking.

"_Looks like you have a bad relationship with her._"

"Nah…forget her. She's just like that because when I was just join DEM and get teased by most wizards…well, including her. So, I just challenge them all. They think can overwhelm me, but end up get beaten. And most of them, she's the one who really mad at me just because I was defeat her. For more information, you can looks to my memories on my head."

"_Okay…I get it._"

"And oh yeah, even though I don't call you 'the voice', I still feel bad for not calling your name."

"_Ah…that's…sorry, looks like I as well not remember my own name._"

"Geez… even your own name? You're really a troublesome person… or spirit maybe?"

"_Sorry…_"

"Nah! Never mind it. If you can't recall your name, I'll give you one."

"_Hoi…I'm not a pet._"

"No no. It's not like that. This is just a sign of friendship."

"_Frienship…? You mean…I? Your friend…?_"

"Of course! I can't just let someone that needed my help so easily. Besides, I was already accepting to help you when you call me, right?"

"…"

Even though he's not answer, Dante know what he just just feel.

"Alright! Then, let's think your name. Hmm….let see…"

"_Hoi… don't just do what you like._"

"Ah! I get it!"

"_Hm?_"

"How about… 'Nishiro'(二白)!"

"Nishiro? Where did you get that?"

"I just simply put two(二) and white(白) like that."

"No no. I know about 'white' but what about 'two'?"

"You don't have body but you have mind. Moreover, you inside my body so I think you just like second mind to me."

"So that's where you get it. 'Two' and 'Second'… that's close."

"Okay. Let's not waste our time here. There's still a lot of work must do."

"If you don't mind, can I help you too?"

"How can you help me when you don't have any bodies?"

"Maybe like give some idea on improvement or other thing related. It's because, you want to help me so at least I can give you some favor."

"Ok…? Then let's go!"

"Right!"

With that, both(or two inside same body) go outside and start their life again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting between Siblings**

**6 years later**

"Honestly…"

He put his head on his arm that place on his knee.

"…what the hell was I do here!?"

This is already 6 years passed since the (fake)death plan fail. He thinks, he just needs to find another chance to defect, but he doesn't do it. Honestly, there's some… no, there's a **LOT** of chance before, but strangely he doesn't do it. Now he was depressed.

"Are you alright, Dante?"

Beside him, Mana was just sit there. She seems worry about Dante depressed aptitude.

"Nah…Don't worry. I'm okay. Just feel little tired."

So far, he was thinking all he does before. He feels relief that not much spirit that appear on this world this past year. Even there is, he can save them without get suspicious by create another spirit existence that make any spirit that meet him will disappear. People on DEM call it **Slayer**. He can become **Slayer **when he try to save spirit, but he can as well become wizard in the same time so anyone will not suspicious to him. All the debt, thank for Nishiro who can play his role as **Slayer **when he do his job as wizard.

"I glad. You look depressed this past time. I think something happen to you."

"It's alright. In fact, there's some 'work' that make me depressed in real."

"Is that… about Wescott that give you that hard work?"

"Mostly. Hah… if he can do his work more seriously, I'll not always clean up all he did. If this continue more than this, there's no doubt someone will take this chance to lift up the flame of revolution inside the company."

"Heh… I hope that will not happen."

"So far as now, I can hold it. But I doubt I can do it again on future."

"**But you must, for Issac sake.**"

"Ellen?"

From the door, there's a young woman with purple eyes and pale blonde hair. She is Ellen, know as strongest wizard in the world. In fact, the title as "strongest wizard" is no more only she possessed alone. Because, there's another person that same strong as her that even can draw against her.

"To can see you can easily depress like that, I feel sorry to my beloved rival."

"Hoi… don't say some embarrassing like that. Even I was 'strongest wizard', I still human inside. I can tire, you know? Well… not only from works."

"I see. Actually, why you just accept all of their challenge if you feel tire about it?"

"I accept, I'll tire. If I decline, it's only hurt their feeling. And hurting woman felling is not my style, you know?"

"Heh… when did you become so gentle like that?"

"Don't ask me."

"And as well, you look really close to Mana."

Just by some words from Ellen, Mana face kinda red somehow.

"I-Is not like that, Ellen! I just worry about him little. Moreover, when I look on him remind me to my lost brother."

"Is that so? Then, why you not think he was really your lost brother?"

"Hah…Ellen. For clarify it, I don't remember I have little sister. It's just coincidence for me to have same face as her lost brother. It's that pretty clear for you?"

"Never mind it. And oh yeah, Issac was called you two to face him right now."

"What? We both do something wrong or… another mission?"

"Just hear it from him. You will know."

As she informed them, she left the room.

"Hah… another hard works again."

"Don't complain. I know you're a reliable person, so you can do it without worry."

"Haha… say it easy than do it. And Mana…"

He looks her with serious face.

"...If you still not meet your lost brother, I don't mind to become the substitute for your brother."  
"EH!? No no. It's okay! It's okay! You don't need to…"

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Well… lost a family is really sad you know. Yeah… really sad…"

He seems down after say it. Look like he reminds something about his family.

"Well… it's not the time for depressed. Let's meet Issac now. I can tell we make him wait for long."

""You're right. Let's get going."

They're then stood up and walking to some room.

**Issac Wescott Room**

"Alright. You both already here. So, let's discuss it."

Issac take some document from his desk and read it.

"We got request from Japan government for some assistance regarding the spirit. From you know, lately the frequency of Spirit appearing on Japan is quite high. So, as their request, we're sending reinforcement."

"And the reinforcement that you talking about is just both of us?"

"No. It's only Mana actually."

"Eh? Only me?"

"Yes. With your power is more than enough for reinforcement. And for you, Dante, I have another mission for you."

"What mission?"

As he asks it, Issac took another document and gives it to him. Dante take it and read it.

"This is…"

"Yes. There's some information that [Princess] lately was appeared on Tenguu City. But, she strangely never appears again after that. I want you to investigate it. Of course you will do it secretly."

"You mean by secretly?"

"Don't tell anyone about your real job there. On there, we just tell them you're Mana supervisor, so don't worry about other stuff."

"I see. I get what you mean. But it was really important job that even you were sent me to do it than other wizards?"

"It was. We have concluded that maybe what just happen is relating to **Ratakoskr**?"

"!"

Dante seen surprised. Of course he surprised. Lately, Elliot was not told him anything important, but now the organization is on the move again even he still not comeback?

"I get it. So, when we're going to Japan?"

"Tomorrow you will depart. For now, I suggest for you two to rest assure."

**We got it!**

"I am hoping for the best result from you two."

**Few days later, JGSDF headquarter on Tenguu City **

"I am second lieutenant Takamiya Mana, please to make your acquaintance from now on."

Everyone on briefing still puzzled about what just happen. Ryouko, AST captain was telling that there's additional personnel that has been assigned to join them but, they don't know is she was no other than mid-school girl. And when they challenge her, no one able to defeat her even they're overwhelmed her by number. Now, everyone currently on briefing room to briefing something

"Okay. Everyone here? Alright, let's—"

Before Ryouko start the briefing, someone was get inside from door look exhausted.

"Who're you?"

She asked the young man that just entered.

"Sorry for intruding. I'm Karakūkyo Dante, the supervisor of Takamiya Mana. Sorry for rude introduction."

Everyone on briefing room except Mana had seen surprise. What they seen is a young tall man with black little-long hair with bangs and was use a sunglass to cover his eyes. He wears JGSDF uniform with exception of upper part was replaced with some military jacket.

"Ah…you're Kara…Kara…"

"Just call me Dante. Sorry my name is quite difficult to pronounce."

"O-okay... So, you're her supervisor that they talking about. So, what're you doing here."

"Nothing. I just want to see your briefing. Am I interrupting?"

"No. Do as you like. We as well want you to seen it too."

"Sorry for intrude."

He leans back to nearby wall. After that, the captain plays the video. The recording mostly tells about how they fight when against spirit [Hermit]. Even though… they're not winning the battle and the spirit [Hermit] somehow disappear. In the middle of video, Mana and Origami discuss about the spirit that Mana hunt until now, until certain video part takes Mana eyes.

"Nii-sama?"

Just for only a glance, a certain blue haired boy was inside the video. Mana who sees it can't believe. Meanwhile, Dante himself suddenly sharpen his sight after see that part clearly. And then, the briefing is over.

Mana was walking alone on hall until stopped by Origami. As they talking about something, Dante just out from briefing room after discuss something with Ryouko. He then look those two was discuss something.

"What they was discuss about? It maybe not good, but maybe something I can get from what they discuss, moreover that white haired girl… captain-san said she's a classmate with the boy on video."

Walking without sound, Dante getting closer and hide himself on nearby hiding place. He then sharpens his hearing sense to hear what they discuss.

"—en though it may be selfish, that...Information on Nii-sama, you do have it right? As long as it is within your limits, can you please tell me?"

"(Hm… seem Mana asking about him. It was good Mana. Keep it up)."

"—Name, Itsuka Shido. Age—sixteen years old."

"Right."

"(That's the first and the basic information. Well, I already know some of it. As expected to be his classmate.)"

"His family consists of his father, mother and sister. Currently his parents have left the country for overseas work. He is adept at household chores."

"Umu..."

"(I see… to be known that kind of fact, she must be pretty close to him. Maybe… she was his girlfriend?)

"Blood type is AO RH+. Height is 170.0cm. Weight is 58.5 kilos. Seated height is 90.2 cm, upper arm 30.2 cm, forearm 30.2 cm. Bust 82.2 cm, waist 70.3 cm, hip 87.6cm."

"...Okay?"

(Wait a second… that's not what girl knows about their boyfriend! Don't tell me… over-possessive girlfriend? Or pervert type girlfriend?)"

"Eyesight for the right eye is 0.6, left eye 0.8, grip strength for right hand 43.5 kilo, left hand 41.2 kilo. Blood pressure 128/75. Blood sugar level 88mg/dl. Urea level 4.2mg/dl"

*DUGH!*

"S, Stop stop! I don't want to know those things."

"Is that so?"

When they still talk, they don't realize that something looks like falling from something. Origami nodded slightly in response to Mana's frantic shouts.

"That saying, ha…, those really were detailed information. Was that a joke?"

"Not a joke. Those were correct measurements."

"..."

"(Please god… this girl is definitely not right. This girl is definitely not right! Where the heck she got that kind of information!")

Origami replied with a straight face, Mana knitted her brows with perspiration forming on her face.

"...Sorry, what exactly is the relationship, between Master Sergeant Tobiichi and Nii-sama?"

"(Mana… from what she say until know, are you still not know what she definitely is!? She's mostly—)"

Regarding Mana's question, Origami replied with no hesitation, confusion or stutter.

"Lovers."

"(Lovers, with the girl are mostly and on fact that **she definitely a stalker-type girlfriend**!)"

"Hm… are you said something Mana?"

"Eh? No I don't say anything. What's the matter?"

"Maybe just my imagination. Forget about it."

"If you say so…"

Not far from there, the place for Dante to hide is already empty without any sign of someone there before.

**Outside of building**

"Gaaaagh…! This is my first time seeing a real-life stalker-type girlfriend. What the hell he can get this girl normally… no, from any side it will end up as one side love. Yes, mostly."

"_Well well. Seen that also my first time too. The world always has their way to make surprise, is it?"_

"Just shut up Nishiro! Anyway…"

He looks to sky. The wind gusting gently around him, but he feel not really right.

"_Looks like you… no, we know about it._"

"Yeah. **She **was here… [**Nightmare**], Kurumi…"

"Are you said something Dante-san? Whose are you talking to?"

"M-Mana!?"

Dante surprised when Mana just already on his back.

"Um… nothing! Nothing! I just talk with myself. Don't mind it."

"That pretty worried me. Even on headquarter sometime I see you talking with yourself. Are you too stressed to the place where you need someone to talk about?"

"No no no! It's not like that. Well… yeah, I was little stress back there but it's to level that I was talking to myself due of stress."

"Then, to who you're talking to?"

"Ah… that's… let's talk it later. More importantly, you better get ready."

"Get ready? For what?"

"If my instinct is correct…"

He looks to sky with serious face.

"…[Nightmare] on this city, maybe."

"W-what!? How do yo—"

"It's just my instinct anyway. If you want, you can ask that captain uh… Ryouko is it? Just ask her if there's any spirit reading nearby. I still have some business, so bye."

Dante leaving Mana behind to his so called business. Meanwhile, Mana that was just informed by Dante just hurried to person Dante mention.

**Time skip to six in the afternoon tommorow**

A certain black hair girl was bumped to some punk. Her name is Kurumi. She asking an apologize but the punk want something than only apologize. Then, she invites the punk to nearby alley. After the get the dead end of alley, heard a scream of punk because of something. After that, the scream not heard anymore. On alley, only leaving Kurumi that somehow looks like done eating something. Just sometime after that, certain blue haired young girl arrives on location.

"—Tch, one step too late, huh?"

As though to confirm Kurumi's suspicions. A young girl appeared in front of Kurumi's eyes. Hair tied up in a bunch, a girl that looked like a middle schooler. Even though she was wearing casual wear such as a colorful parka jacket and a culotte skirt. The surrounding air, was as dangerous as a ferocious beast who caught sight of its prey.

"Looks like you've been wildly eating again, [Nightmare]."

"Ara ara, you are...Takamiya Mana-san, correct?"

Kurumi slightly slanted her head and said, Mana unhappily let out a *Humph*.

"Even though it is commendable for you to remember my name, that attitude makes me want to puke."

"Ara, I apologize for that then."

Kurumi bowed her head, honestly apologizing.

"However, names are very important. I would be very unhappy if I were to be called [Nightmare] and the like. May I ask that you call me Tokisaki Kurumi?"

As Kurumi finished, Mana slanted her eyebrows in irritation.

"Because it's important, that's why I don't wish for my name to be called by you. Exactly because it is important, that's why I do not wish to call you by that name."

"That feels difficult."

"Shut up, Spirit."

Mana's gaze sharpened.

Kurumi's skin, felt a chill.

**Few second later, on alley**

Mana just end her business come out from alley. On the exit of alley, Dante was lean back to nearby wall, waiting for her.

"Done?"

"It's done. As same as always."

"Well… even if you say that, don't forget that there's a chance that she will pop out from nowhere still alive again."

"I know it. Okay, my job is done. I'll meet Nii-sama now."

"Oh yeah… your lost brother… yeah… then meet him now. If I correct, you will meet him not far from here."

"Alright. Then bye Dante-san!"

"Bye."

Mana was leaving the area, as well the wizards that scouting nearby to anticipate of spirit doing later. On there, Dante go inside the alley look to the scene of incident that becomes clean like nothing happen.

"You're there, right? Kurumi…"

"_Ara… don't say it aloud. If she found out, the other 'me' must die again._"

"Hah… when you care about 'other' you?"

From shadow on wall, come out a girl with gothic Lolita-like dress. She have red eye when the other eye take shape of golden clock.

"Don't be so cold. It's not like I don't care about 'us'. And also, let's look to you…"

Kurumi get near Dante and somehow inspect Dante body.

"Ara ara. What a well build body you have. After those few years you have change so much. I was still remembering before I can still pat your head by my hand, but now it was far from my normal arm reach."

"Hah… can you not tease me for a second. Don't forget that I know how to kill you. Do you want me to tell Mana about it?"

"Ara? Please relax a bit Dante-san. You need some day off from your job."

"That what I was try to have. I have mission here but like I will really do that mission properly. I just need to give them whatever they want even if that was fake one."

"You're naughty Dante-san. Lie to everyone on your place and to make it funny, they still believe you and even still treat you as good person for them."

"But it will not hold much longer. Soon enough they will discover it if I don't hurry to make my existence to nothing soon."

"Why you use that too long method? It's easier to just defect now."

"Like it will be easy as you say…then, I take my leave now."

Just as Dante want to leave, Kurumi say something.

"Or you just delay anything because you now like them now…"

Just by that, Dante stop from his move. He glances toward Kurumi, which somehow make her sweating just from look to Dante eyes.

"**Don't joke around. Like hell I was like them now! Don't dare to say it again, Kurumi. Or I personality do Mana's job when you say it again. Remember it.**"

Just with Dante words that's look serious; Kurumi gulped but still hold her cool.

"D-don't scare me with your killing stare like that. I was just kidding before, okay?"

"…."

"Um…Dante-san…?"

"Hah… look like you understand. So, don't make same mistake again, okay? I don't want to make some incident and my blade is already cut your neck already."

With that, Dante leave.

"Now let see… ah right. There's nothing now. Well… let's just look Mana reunion with her lost brother. But from afar."

Dante then jump to nearby roof and proceed to next roof silently to Mana location. He reaches the location and uses something like device to make him invisible when he fully depleted his existence on that place. On the place, can be seen Mana that just meet face to face with her brother. Then she running up and jumping into the boy chest.

"—Nii-sama...!"

"Ha...Haaa!?"

That what Dante heard from there. But somehow when he look it, he just relief about something and let a silent sigh.

**Few minutes later**

Mana just comes with her lost brother, Shido by name, to his house. Dante that deactivate his invisible state and stay from the sight

"I don't want make some ruckuses. So, let just hear it from here."

Dante sharp his hearing sense. From there he can hear Mana and her brother, Shido was discussing about something. From the words he heard, he can tell it about something like "sister-in-law", "two-timing" and other words that he sure there's some kind of private life interrogation on there.

After they're arrive on house, they're welcome by cute but somehow forceful way welcoming sound from inside. Dante that on outer wall of house leaning his back and eavesdropped again. He remember that based from what he know, Shido have sister… well, step-sister because he was adopted from very young age.

Dante heard again and looks like there's so called "Sisters War" was happen. One argument to other argument Dante hear just make him laugh a little. He feels his throat dry and take out some drink can from his jacket. He drink it slowly, until—

"**_Shut up! What about blood ties! A real younger sister can't even marry him!_**"

*Splurt!*

Just hear some unexpected word, Dante spurting his drink and coughing.

"_Haha… what an unexpected word that come out, right Dante?_"

"Y-yeah… I don't even think their relationship that goes those far. I know they're not blood related but I don't know it will end like that."

"_Well… from some book that I read, the relationship of someone will get closer depend on how long they're together. I assume because they're already together from kid, maybe the sister become like her brother more than sibling love._"

"I see…wait…err… somehow I was heard it from somewhere."

"_Nah…! Don't mind it! Anyway, you must get ready. Looks like Mana will come out soon._"

"So, the reunion is over eh? I think she will ask to stay a night with her brother because she was never seen him for a long time."

"_Beat it. I bet she was but she maybe on cornered situation right now._"

"Cornered…? Ah… You mean—"

"_Right on you're though._"

Just few minutes when Dante just talk to himself, Mana just comes out from house.

"Yo Mana! How's your reunion?"

Mana shocked because a familiar voice is heard beside her when she come out from house.

"D-Dante-san!? How you…!? Why are you here!?"

"Just passing by. I was on middle of go home and I was look you with your brother. Well… I just follow you and waiting outside."

"But you don't need to wait until I'm out. What I must tell if Nii-sama see me with you?"

"Just tell him I was the one who take care of you. It's simple is it?"

"If it was simple like that I will not worry. But what I worry is your…"

Mana pointed to Dante face. He then realizes what Mana mean.

"Oh! You mean about my face? Well… I just simple use my hood to cover most of my face or use my sunglasses."

"Is not like that…"

"Is that so? Well… beat it! Let's get back now. I'm as well not want to meet him or anyone."

"Why?"

"Secret."

"Mu…"

And so… they both were walking together to their apartment that already prepare.

**Midnight**

Dante is on the rooftop of his apartment. He was calling someone with phone.

"_Ah…Dante. How long since you call me?_"

"No need to unneeded chit-chat Elliot. I'll straight to the point."

"_Oh… what is it?_"

Dante think for second until he decide to ask it.

"This is about the blue haired boy—"

"—**Is he as well can seal spirit power?**"


	4. Chapter 3

**Yo Readers! Sorry for really~~long update chapter. It's just... you know that write a lot of story in same time really take my time and currently I don't really have much time because I have final exam coming! anyway, enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 03: Doppelganger in the Shadow**

**Next day, times skip to lunch break**

Shido, who was called by his sister to physics lab on lunch break, was watched along with his sister and Reine some video. On video, was seen the scene where Mana with her CR-Unit was meet Kurumi and slaughter her. Kurumi doesn't even have a chance to defend herself and get killed. Shido that can't stand it just turn his sight and covering his mouth. After Mana done with her "business", she dispelling her CR-Unit and go like it was nothing.

After he look that, Reine tell him that Tokisaki Kurumi was killed by Mana, but he denied by tell that he seen Kurumi went to school normally. As expected, Kotori and Reine already know along with Fraxinus crew but they're clueless about it.

"Under those kinds of circumstances…she revived?"

On video video again, can be seen AST member "cleaning" the mess. But what Shido and as well Kotori and Reine concern is what after that. Mana who done her job was exit the alley and meet certain young man suit in black coat that his face is hard to see due his hood covered it.

"Who is Mana met to? Is he some sort of AST member too?"

"We make little investigation about it. From what we get, he's was assigned as Mana supervisor, so that's mean he's related to whatever happen. But…"

"But…?"

"Pretty strange, this guy has no information about himself. Even the information we got from our informant was proven incorrect."

"So… whoever is this person is really mystery, right?"

"Correct. But we must be careful."

"Careful? About what?"

"Just as you meet your lost-real sister, we caught an image that he was observing you. He even follows you to house secretly."

"W-wait a sec… you mean he follow us all that time?"

"Mostly. Until now, you're lucky the government agency is not taking an eye to you by involved in spirit business. Well… even if they were concerned, Ratatoskr is gladly helping you to make you save, even that mean make we must go to another country and… it will hard to tell the reason to father and mother."

"Well… I hope it will not happen."

"There's always a risk, but for now you're safe. So…"

"So…?"

"Hah… must I remind you every time?"

"Ah no! I know what I must do. Well… I'll give it a try."

Before Kurumi gets killed again.

Before Mana murders again.

"—Let Kurumi, fall in love."

**Meanwhile…**

"Done with your business?"

Right after meet certain white haired girl, Kurumi was heading back to class. When, she was walking, out from nowhere, familiar voice was been heard by her.

"Ara? Dante-san? I can hear your voice but I can't see you."

"Just in case if that girl, Tobiichi Origami is it? Was still follow you because your sudden re-appearance after she see your 'death' yesterday."

"Such a careful person you're. Its make me want to eat you, if you're not hard to chew."

"Sorry for be hard to be chew. Moreover, what will you do next?"

"Ara ara, already ask to the point as always. For telling you, I'll just fool around for now."

"Patient gives bigger reward eh? Not bad. And I have a feeling that something that will smoother your plan will come near."

"Is that true? Is not fortune telling, right?"

"No… it's not. Let just say your **main dish** will come to you by himself."

"Eh? You know already about my **main dish**? U~~ it's not fun anymore."

"Well, sorry for be not fun person. But—"

From nearby wall that nothing there, become static and reveal a figure of young man in black hooded jacket. He lean his face near Kurumi's with intimidate expression.

"**If you going too far… better prepare yourself.**"

"*Gulp*"

By all time she has, this is one of time she gulped because she's scarred. And coincidentally, it was because one same person.

"D-don't scare me like that Dante-san. And also, I still have a class to attend so, bye!"

She hurried to her class. Meanwhile, Dante activated his camouflage again and walk away from there.

"Is she thinking it's a threat? I just warn her because what I somehow see."

"_Well… those images that suddenly pop out on your mind… it are seen too real even for me."_

"Yeah…"

He's walking to the rooftop. When in middle of walking, he passes the white haired girl, Tobiichi Origami who was meet Kurumi few minutes ago. He passes her without look to her. When he pass her, she stop on her track and look back, only find no one there. Shook her head, she continues her walk.

Meanwhile, Dante has arrived to rooftop. He was reminding what he sees before meet Kurumi. The scene… on here… on this school rooftop… she… Princess… Origami… Mana… Itsuka Shido… they're on this school rooftop. Princess and Origami… was struggle from her shadow… Mana was defeated and fall unconscious… and the boy, Shido… was nearly see Kurumi destroy entire school by summon spacequake… but, it was cancelled. And the culprit of that—

"The flame spirit, Ifrit."

"_That spirit only and firstly appear five years ago on this city. But… I feel something off from that spirit._"

"What do you mean, Nishiro?"

"_Somehow… I feel she's not a spirit… but she's a spirit._"

"She's but she isn't? Hm… this is complicated."

"_But I have one conclusion._"

"What is it?"

"_If you think about it… is there's a chance that human can turn into spirit?_"

"Hm… wait a sec; I'm human that turn into spirit, right?"

"_No. You're human that become one with spirit, not become spirit itself._"

"Ah… I see. Well, I don't think it myself. But from what you conclusion about it—"

He looks to sky. The gentle wind passes him; make his mind become more relaxed.

"You're maybe right. Human that turn into spirit is exist. Moreover, that boy who also possessed sealing power as me. This is not coincidently anymore, this is—"

"_Yeah. __**That woman**__ is finally made a move._"

"And we fall one step behind. Damn it!"

As he feel unbearable anger, without he know he wreck nearby iron fence. Snapped to his sense back, he realizes it.

"Ah…crap. I lost control myself again."

"_You must try to hold your anger, Dante. Not to mention that you're still suffer little mental breakdown from last time you're check it._"

"I know I know. But… strange…"

He is clenching his hands. Strange enough, when he was in anger before, he's sense something… like he was feel it before, but also he wasn't even feel it before.

"Just what's wrong with me?"

"_No comment. I myself don't know about it_."

"Argh! Stop makes me uneasy. Let's find some food! What do you want, Nishiro?"

"_As always, Takoyaki!_"

"Hah… is there other food you can think? I doubt there's one nearby—"

"_Look there._"

As he mention, Dante look to direction that mentioned. A food car not too far from school gate was there. And it was—

"Seriously!? You want and it comes suddenly!? What are you!? Man of luck!?"

"_Maybe Lady Fortuna is fallen in love with me. Hehe~~~_"

"She's maybe blind or too stupid to give you luck."

**Meanwhile… god and goddess realm**

*Sneeze*

"Is someone was talking about me?"

**Back to reality**

"Anyway, once I buy it for you we'll go back here."

"_Hm? Why?_"

"I just want to see how **this boy** asking her to go on date, as well make sure to know where they're will meet each other."

"_It's easier to just detect her when she's outside?_"

"Hah… are you forget when I do that, it mean I'll leak out little of spirit reading and the worst situation is they date will postponed and I must act as **Slayer** to escape."

"_Well… sorry. I was little forgetting about that fact. Anyway, how you eavesdrop them? It's still school time, you know?_"

"I know what I must do. Trust me."

"_You mean—_"

"Yep. I hate to admit it, but these part powers of yours that make me have nightmare for a week FINALLY have some use."

"_I don't know is that praise or insult._"

**Few hours later, after school**

The last homeroom ended. Shido quickly rise from his seat, walking towards Kurumi's direction. At this time, he can feel cold stare from both Tohka and Origami from each side from his side. He decides to ignore them and continued moving forward.

"Kurumi, do you have a minute?"

Meanwhile, not far from Shido class, Dante is normally walking on hall.

"(I know this is not a good idea.)"

The reason he says that because his condition now. Rather a young man with black hair like always he look like, right now due Nishiro power he's now look like a beautiful tall girl with long black hair and light blue eyes and dress in Raizen High girl uniform (basically, it's just as Shiori appearance with different is eyes and hair color). He (or she now?) was walking toward Shido class to eavesdrop them about date plan that mostly Shido will ask now.

"_What you mean this is not a good idea?_"

"(Look around you dumbass.)"

The reason he says that because a lot of stare from other students that look on him.

_Whoaaa… who is that girl?_

_Is our school having that girl as student?_

_She's beautiful_

_Look like I was fallen in love_

And many more from other students. Whatever they say and stare make Dante become more and more can't deal with it. He decides to walk forward and ignore whatever other student say about him.

"_Well… is not bad to feel it one time. I remember back from your first time as wizard you have this kind of experience._"

"(You think this is easy as you think!? I'm a girl right now, you know!? There's something that really-really different about it and I feel uneasy about my own body.)"

No other thing he says about it than some heavy feeling on his chest right now.

"_Why not? Big breast is something that girls always dream of_."

"(Only certain flat chest girls! Most of girls not really thinking about it and even some of it self confidence about how they look now.)"

"_Eh…!? Just when you know about that thing? I never know it._"

"(I don't know myself! Maybe this is girl instinct!? Damn! My minds turn into girl one now. Let's complete what we must do and get out from here!)"

"_Right-right. You're not funny person._"

He's arriving on Shido class. When he sees it, he can look Shido just about to talk with Kurumi outside of class. He's now standing beside nearby wall, try not be seen by either Kurumi or certain white haired girl that probably will suspicious if she look on him even in his girl form.

"Ah, aah...Is that okay with you?

"Of course. It would be my honor."

"Really, then...tomorrow at 10:30, I'll meet you in front of the ticket station of Tenguu station."

"Yes, I'll be waiting!"

"(Tenguu station… front of ticket station… tomorrow at 10:30… Got it…)"

As he seen again, Kurumi give a smile after accept date request. Feeling his job is done, he was going to go but—

—Shido suddenly come from other direction and bumps him.

"Kyaa!" he's falling.

"Ouch! Ah! Are you okay?"

Looking to black haired girl that he's just bump, he's lend a hand to help her stand up.

"…!"

But he just stands by himself and walking away from him, without even look back to him.

"Is something wrong with me? Wait… is our school has that girl as student? I never had seen her…"

He's concerned about that girl he's just bump but take aside of that and decide to come back to classroom. Only to find Origami stand on front of classroom door, surprise him.

**Meanwhile… certain Takoyaki cart**

"That was close~~"

Taking Nishiro request, Dante was eating Takoyaki's as he's hungry as well.

"_But I don't know it's just reflex or what but… that time you let out a girly voi—_"

"Said it and I'll done eating."

"_S-sorry. Keep eating please~~_"

"You got it."

Taking another stick and put it on his mouth. He's keep eating and as well planning about what he will do tomorrow. Until—

"Wait…"

"_Hm? What is it?_"

"Is this just me or his date will be bloody hell one?"

"_Of course! He was dating Kurumi—_"

"Nonono. It's not that. I got really bad feeling that his date will be bloody like hell for him."

"_Maybe is just your thinking._"

"You're right…"

**Tommorow**

"You're wrong. Really-really wrong Nishiro."

"_Looks like we both was man of luck anyway._"

"Oh shut up!"

Using his "Over-seeking Vision" and as well turn into spirit mode and make him invisible, Dante was watching Shido dates, float up on city sky. As he though before, Shido dates was bloody hell. Not just one but right now he was dating three different girls in same time. Look that makes him want to laughing and face-palming in same time.

"Kurumi… Tobiichi Origami… and Princess, no… Yatogami Tohka from what I get from student lists."

"_Surely this is worst combination date ever. One is hard to deal because only seen each other for few days, one is honestly not really need to be concern but due her easily jealous that make her become one who must be concerned, and the last one—_"

"Really-really can easily suspicious if there's something wrong around her. On top of that, she's race with Kurumi in terms of 'needed to be watch over' lists."

"_Lucky Ratatoskr crew was helping him until now._"

"Sure is… hey, I have an idea. Well… for help him."

"_You're sure want to do it? IF by any chance you reveal yourself, how you will face it?_"

"I'll think it later. Let's go!"

He then flies toward some restaurant; where Shido right now is take a food for dating Origami.

**Inside restaurant**

"Nn, Origami! Sorry, I have to use the washroom for while!"

Shido just make excuse so he can go to Tohka location due he was informed that she was feeling uneasy. When he passing the toilet and walking outside of the restaurant, something seen happen inside the washroom. After few second, Shido can seen out from washroom and go to Origami place.

"Sorry for that! Are you waiting too long?"

"It's okay Shido. It's not too long."

"Is that so? Well… anyway, let's go to cinema now. It's near time for screening time."

"Okay."

After paying their food, Shido and Origami go to cinema who just next door. Well… of course the one who with Origami is not Shido, rather—

"(Fiuuhh! Looks like I able to deceive her.)"

"_It takes great amount of mana for make it long. You must make sure to not do anything necessary than this._"

"(I'll mind it.)"

—It was Dante, who right now using Nishiro power to disguise perfectly into Shido. He knows when he does this, some uproar will happen inside Ratatoskr's Fraxinus. But he doesn't care it, as long helping Shido for make Origami stay away from him as possible.

**Meanwhile, inside Fraxinus…**

"Wait a second… are you all seen what I just seen now?"

"I… don't sure about it Commander."

Of course they're not sure what just happen now. Just a few sec before, Kotori tell Shido to go to Tohka location because her feeling uneasy after apart from Shido. But right after out from restaurant where he eating with Origami, Shido just pop out from washroom and now was take Origami to go to Cinema Theater.

"Why… why there's two Shido!? Is one of you order our man to do it?"

"It's not possible Commander. Even the good disguiser will not have to perfectly disguise as someone like Shido. Moreover, from beginning we don't have personnel that have that kind of capability."

"Then who is guy that was with Origami now!?"

"Don't know. But if we look aside from it, this is good for our condition now."

"Can you explain it?"

"Yes. Right now, Shido must dating three girls in same time. Decreasing the girls, moreover the one, who need take caution away, will make advantage for this dating plan."

"You're right. I don't know who's that guy but I hope he can deceive her long enough until we success our plan. I hope he's not idiot like Shido."

**Meanwhile…**

"Achoo!"

"Shido, are you catching flu?"

"Eh, um… no! I don't. Anyway, let's go watching movie (I don't know, but I feel someone was talking about me)."

Shido(Dante) rub his nose after explain to Origami. But she just staring him without blink.

"Err… is there something on my face?"

"Nothing."

"O-kay…?"

They're continuing walking toward cinema. As before, Origami was linking her arm to him but she seen concern about something. Before Shido seen embarrassed about it but now he's look calm and not show any shock feeling like before. It make her somehow feel uneasy because she's thinking that Shido who with him now seen different person.

"…!"

She releases her arm hugging. She doesn't know why, but she feels something wrong with it.

"Hm? What's the matter Origami?

"You're… you're not Shido, are you?"

Seen her suspicious about him, Shido(Dante) kind worried and try to persuaded her with what possible thing Shido will do in this current condition.

"W-What are you talking about? Why you think I was someone else?"

"Before, you seen shock when we linking arms. But why now you seen calm?"

"Um… that's… it's not like I wasn't shock. But I just… well… put it together, even if this feels embarrassing."

"…"

"Err…"

"I see."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Just curious about what just happen to you. Let's go watching the movie now."

"A-alright."

They're going to cinema then. Shido(Dante) have a feel that something will happen when they're watching movies because… well the girl on his side is the reason.

**Few hours later**

It's already 3.30pm. Kurumi right now was sitting on the long bench at the park when she's take a little sighed. She's sighed after counted how much Shido was ran off to toilet. With five hours of date, she's just spent third of it together with him.

"—Well, it's fine, I guess."

Kurumi used her palm to support her chin, laughing lightly with a "Fufu.".

That's right. That was only a small issue. Everything was just a process, not a stretch of time.

"After all in the end—He'll still become mine."

Using her index finger to lightly tap her cheek, she hummed a song on a whim.

Closing her eyes, the face of Shidou naturally surfaced in her mind.

It was possible, that this feeling was what humans call love.

From the moment she found out about Shidou, regardless of whether she was sleeping or awake, issues regarding him kept appearing in her mind.

I want to know more about him.

His interests.

His thoughts.

His—flavour.

"—Hehe."

Kurumi's smile deepened, she stood up, and, lightly stretched. Just as she has delusions popping in her head, she's feeling something. Something likes… spirit mana. It's really small, too small that it almost disappears, but she's known who that belongs to.

"Fufu~~ Looks like he was moving too. I wonder what he does now."

**Meanwhile…**

Muuu… where has Shido gone…"

Tohka right now walking on sea of people. She's concern why Shido keep disappearing. When she's just in deep of her though, she's don't realize that someone was walking toward her and bump her.

"Nuuoooo…!"

Falling onto her butt. Tohka stood up while patting her behind.

"S-sorry. I walked too fast."

"It's all right. I wasn't paying enough attention."

Tohka apologized, and that person used a monotonous voice to reply. She's don't know why, but she was heard that sound somewhere. When she looks toward the person, her eyes wide open. That's because not only she's meet not only person that she know, but also—

"Tobi… Tobiichi Origami!? S…Shido!?"

"…Yatogami Tohka."

"(Crap! Why in most of time I must face this kind of situation!)"

Tohka body trembling because what she just look. Shido was with other girl but not ordinary girl. She's Tobiichi Origami off all off people.

"(Not good. At this time, the worst thing will happen. Then—)"

Quickly Shido(Dante) hit back of Origami neck and make unconscious. As Tohka confused by sudden thing happen, he's dash fast on her back and do a same thing to her and make her unconscious. Before both girl fall to ground, he's catch them both on his hands.

"Hah… like always, fate have a funny way to wreck my plan."

"_That's why I told you for just watch them and leave them alone. Now, how you fix this situation?_"

"You know that I'm good on alter memory of person, right?"

"_Is that me who you're talking about?_"

"It's not my fault that you admit it yourself, right?"

"_Damn! You trick me! Anyway, what I must do? Just hurry so I can back to sleep._"

"Alright. This is what you must alter…"

Dante talking to Nishiro on his mind. After he's done explain, Nishiro do his job and make it like he was rewind the time.

**After altering memories success…**

"Tobi…Tobiichi Origami!?"

"…Yatogami Tohka."

At this moment, Origami probably realized the same thing. At the same time Tohka called out, she replied with a bit of annoyance mixed in her voice.

"Why are you in a place like this?"

"Th, that's my line! What are you doing here?!"

"I am not obliged to answer your questions."

"Wha—"

Just as she was about to argue back, Tohka changed her mind, now wasn't the time or place to be quarrelling with Origami.

"...Well forget it. I'm very busy right now. I don't have time to spare for you."

"Right. I'm busy as well."

"Hmph. doing something that cannot be seen by others..."

"I have to find Shidou."

"...What?"

That name that came out of Origami's mouth, made Tohka frown.

"Hold on. Shidou is on a date with me, why do you have to butt in?"

"That's nonsense. Today Shidou, is on a date with me."

"Wh, what!? Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying. You on the other hand, should stop it with those unrealistic delusions."

"I, I'm not deluding myself! Today we came to the aquarium together!"

"What kind of Shidou are you talking about, a dog? Or a puppet?"

"Of course I'm talking about the human Shidou!"

"..."

As Tohka finished speaking, Origami showed an expression as though she was pondering on some issue—before long, she raised her head slightly as though she had noticed something.

"Don't tell me..."

Saying that, she left, leaving Tohka behind.

"S, stop right there! Finish your sentence! What exactly is going on!"

Tohka, on the other hand, chased after Origami's back. As these two left, from the alley nearby Dante who's already turn into his normal appearance seem satisfied.

"Looks like my hard work finally pay off."

"_Hah… you just read light novels that time and you're just lucky that you can use it to this kind of situation. What is the name of light novel again?_"

"Forget it. Now let's see what Kurumi doi—"

He's stopped right after he starts to walk. It's because he's sense something that no one can't. The sense… of spirit mana.

"What's that woman doing there!?"

He's hurried toward the exact position of her that he was predicting by his sense before. Without he knows, he's passing the two girls that were running before. As he passed Origami, she's quite surprise because who she just pass by.

"Is that… Karakūkyo Dante!? What he doing here?"

Don't know why but she has a feeling that if she follows him that she will found Shido. She's try to follow him but due he was running really fast she can't follow him and leave behind.

"…what is that speed? Is he really human?"

And so, his figure is already disappearing in middle of sea of people. When he's running, he's take out his phone and calling someone.

"_Who're you called?_"

"If needed, that girl needs to be punished. But due circumstance, I can't act by myself."

"_Hou… that mean you will call your little grim reaper there._"

"Don't call her grim reaper… say anything bad about her and you will also get punished **directly** from **me!**"

"_A-Alright… I don't want to taste your punishment anymore. Then?_"

"Just wait… ah! Finally! Connected!"

"[Hello? Who's this?]"

"Hello Mana? It's me Dante!"

"[Eh? Dante-san? How you—]"

"Let me explain it later. Right now, go to specific location that I'll tell you."

"[Eh? Why?]"

"I found [Nightmare]!"

"[Eh!? Really!? Where!?]"

"Just listen…"

He's telling the location to Mana. Mana answers it with nod on her place.

"[Alright! I get it! I'll go now.]"

"Good! I have a feeling your precious brother was there too so you better hurry."

"[Nii-sama there!? Alright! I'll go there straight!]"

With such harsh sound, she's end the call. Dante just smirk a little after heard it.

"_Is that the way to provoke her?_"

"As long I mentioned [Nightmare] and her brother, she'll move no matter what happen. Even if I can arrive there first than her, I'm still in place where I can't move recklessly."

"_Hah… whatever you say. I'll struck as watcher as always._"

"Thank you for your concern. Now, let's move!"

**In Kurumi place**

" —dou! Shidou! Run! Right now!"

Shidou at this point finally realised Kotori's repeated cries through the transmitter. Barely able to stand, he tried to force his trembling legs to escape from the area.

However.

"Ufufu, It's...useless, you know."

"Uwa...!?"

Kurumi's voice sounded out from the rear, at the same time Shidou's legs were suddenly caught, falling down with his back facing the sky. As it was too sudden, his head hit the ground heavily.

"..."

His eyes seeing sparks as a dull pain forced him to involuntarily twist his features in pain, but now wasn't the time to pay attention to such details.

He had to escape—However, something seeming to be binding his right leg, he couldn't even move a muscle.

White hands stretched out from within Kurumi's shadow, forcefully grabbing onto Shidou's leg.

"Wh, what...is this...!"

Shidou flipped his body, hastily trying to get rid of his restraints. However his legs were being held with such force that was impossible to imagine, there was no way he could escape.

At the same time all of this was being done, Kurumi slowly moved closer to Shidou's front.

"Fufu, I've caught you."

Meanwhile, Dante just arrive on location not far from them. He's hide behind the tree and watch carefully what will happen later to them.

"(I just little warn her before but she was just taking it aside like nothing. Don't blame me if something happen.)"

He's readied his laser blade beside him. He was know he shouldn't do it but if situation was called, he have no choice to get his hand on business, because… he have his own reason to not let Shido get "eaten" by Kurumi or anything else. But before he can act something happen.

Kurumi body somehow was blown off backwards, hitting the concrete wall behind. Shido who witness it don't know what just happen, but Dante know what happen.

"—are you alright, Nii-sama?"

From another direction, Mana was come out in her CR-Unit ready and stand in front of him like was protecting him. Dante that seen Mana arriving just sighed gladly and put off his laser blade.

"(Lucky she was arriving on right time.)"

"_You're pretty lucky. I don't know how you deal it if she was not arriving in time._"

"(I don't want to image it, because I know it will be mess.)"

As he watching, Mana has short talk with Kurumi until she attacks her without mercy. Kurumi able to evade her attack but in the end she was get hit and leave on dying state.

"(She isn't fight back… she isn't the real one.)"

"_I wonder why she's using her clone to get close to Shido rather do it herself and make sure anything will not go wrong?_"

"(That was her problem. I don't want to get involved more than this. Let's just leave it to Mana and go from here.)"

"_Hah… I don't know your reason but you're quite bad for just leave it to her._"

"…"

Without say anything, he's just stand up and disappears inside the shadow.

**Few hour later, Dante apartment**

After some sort of event before, he was not in his room on his apartment. As he was drink his coffee and read some book the door was knocked by someone.

"Dante-san? Are you inside?"

"Hm? Oh Mana. I'm inside."

"Can I go inside? There's something I want discuss with you."

"Discuss? Sure. Come inside already."

"Excuse me."

She's open the door and going inside. Dante end his reading and just looking toward Mana who heading to him after put of her shoes.

"Then, what will you discuss with me?"

"Before I can say it, I want you to promise me something."

"Promise you? Why?"

"I just… you know… I don't want anyone to know about it. Especially… **our place**…"

"Hm…"

He put his hand to his chin like was thinking something.

"(This is probably having some connection to her brother. That mean—)"

"_Probably she already knows something about his brother get involved on spirit business._"

"(If that the case, I can't just don't care about it) Very well… you can keep my promise to not tell anyone even to **our place**."

"You can?"

"I can. I'll say this is probably something private so I'll shut my mouth even if anyone using harsh method to make me speak."

"Come on! Don't say it like you already ready yourself of possibilities getting interrogated."

"Well… it's not wrong to prepare yourself for any possibilities. Anyway, just say what you want to discuss now. Let little girl inside man room in this time will make some wrong idea if someone seen it."

"I-I know! Let's just discuss it fast."

Then she said what she wants to said. She said about situation that his brother was happen before (that was Dante already know) and when she was clean up the mess she found a strange transmitter that she can heard a familiar voice from it and say it was from Shido current sister Itsuka Kotori (and again Dante already know it but pretend to not know it).

"So, you want to ask about if this is right to make some negotiation to take your brother to us after you found out your brother was send to spirit without any weapon possessed. Is that the case?"

"That's right. I can't believe she was send Nii-sama to spirit, moreover to [Nightmare] without any single weapon. You know how dangerous it is, right!?"

"Yeah… I know…"

He sure know how dangerous it is to face spirit without weapon (but for him it was not dangerous if "you know how you should do" thing). But rather than that, what make him concern most that was Mana want her brother to be take care by her who in that case mean there's a really big possibilities that he will somehow get involved to **their place** thing. In his though, that was something he **ABSOLUTLY **not want to happen.

"Mana."

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about your decision? From what I look, your brother sure live happily and safe—"

"That's not the point here. I know he was already having good life but after I know he was getting involved by this and most of it, the one who make him involved is his current sister! How I, his true/blood related sister not do anything after I know it by my own eyes and body!"

"M-Mana. Please keep down your voice here. Even if the wall is thick, if you yell out like that the sound can still be heard."

"Ah! Sorry! I'll take down my voice."

"Good. Now let's go back to main topic."

"O-Okay."

"Okay… first, what I want to tell you are you must ask and try to negotiate with your brother current sister now. Right now, she was the legally his sister and he was already part of her family for such time. Take him out just because of that reason is out of question, especially because their parent right now on some oversea job."

"Wait, where did you know about it?"

"Let just say I have make some little investigation before. Take that aside, from what I talk is this is not what I, the outsider of this case must take action. I can only give advice ad that was my advice."

"But—"

"No "but" Mana. I know you're already trust me like I was your own family but this is something that you must solve by your own."

"…okay."

"Hm?"

Even she was little down before, she's suddenly have a face of someone who have determination, even her eyes was burning of determination.

"I'll solve it by myself I'll give a good result to be seen by you Dante-san!"

"Hoi-hoi… doesn't act like a daughter who just wants to have exam to enter their choosing school. I'm not your father or anything, you know?"

"B-but... well…"

"Well…?"

"I was… just see you as… as my own big brother, you know? I-I mean, until now you're the one who take care of me without any single question. S-so… you know…"

She's shyly said it to Dante who now see Mana face with such cute-like expression.

"…( Oh… my… god… Mana, please don't make that kind of expression! I'm still 24 years old young healthy man you know? What will happen if I can't resist it and just jump suddenly to you!?)"

"_Then I'll enjoy the pressure with you_."

"(You know Nishiro, you're just dig your own grave for saying that.)"

"…" Nishiro not said anything and just run away inside the mind world.

"(You're dead.) Um… Mana, don't forget that you already know your brother so; please don't show that kind of shy emotion to me. If someone sees this they will think I was pedophile or something."

Remembered by Dante, Mana face gone quite red and jump out from her place and do dogeza immediately.

"W-waaa…! S-Sorry! I know I must not show something like that to you. I'm really sorry!"

Just look her behavior, Dante was smile a little and pat her head lightly.

"D-Dante-san!"

"Sorry~ I just can't hold myself. If you're my real little sister I was already hug you tightly for your cuteness."

"Y-you say that I… c-cute?"

"Nope. I don't say anything. Anyway, you must go back to your own place before it getting late."

He's point toward clock that already past 10pm.

"Oh! Right! I'll excuse myself then."

She's stand up and going toward door. After she put her shoes, she open the door and wave toward Dante, that was answer back by him with another wave. After she was out, Dante let out a sigh.

"_Hm? You're sure look tired. Something wrong?_"

"Huh… ah, nothing. Nothing at all. I just… feel this kind of thing… feel wrong."

"_Wrong? What do you mean wrong?_"

"I feel that I shouldn't be here now, on this time. It's just… like a feeling when actor who was already get their role suddenly getting change forcefully."

"_I don't get what you say._"

"Neither am I. Just… let's just sleep for now. Don't forget that tomorrow is when **that** happen."

"_You're right._"

After he's turn off the light, he's going to his bed and sleep.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else…**

On top of building, somewhere that was not far from Dante place, a figure that overshadowed by darkness of night was standing there.

"…"

After a while, the figure turns back and makes a crack in air. In instant, the figure disappears without trace.


	5. NOTICE

**Sorry, this is not new chapter. I just want to inform you all that this story isn't abandoned but will be hold up until further notice. I'm sorry for this.**


End file.
